We Are Champions
by rollyteam97
Summary: The new Divas Champion Sammy who earned her spot with her similar demeanour to someone we know as The Man what will happen when those two meet and fall for each others? WARNING this is a series of ONE-SHOTs includes SMUT, Dirty Language and Sexual contact, If you can't handle DON'T read, REWRITTEN CHAPTER TWO.
1. Chapter 1

The Divas champion was in her locker room looking at herself in the full length mirror smiling at the Divas title on shoulder, Sammy, she made her dream true last night when she defeated Charlotte to win the belt that she always wanted, she ran her smooth hand on the title smiling brightly at her reflection.

Sammy was wearing a black leather pants the same as Seth Rollins's along with a gray high knee boots with a furr on it, she was wearing her own black t-shirt that has Sammy the Sinless Reckless written on it with blue, she tucked her two toned blonde and brown hair behind her ear walking out of her room.

She smiled when she saw a huge figure standing in the hallway, it was Roman Reigns her favorite superstar, she fixed her low cut t-shirt making sure to show her plump boobes, she was wearing nothing but a bra under her t-shirt and the sight of her chest was irresistible.

" Hey!" she said looking at Roman's back, he turned around looking at the shorter girl" Hey!" his eyes took a small peek at her breasts but then he fixed his gazes" I'm Sammy the Divas champ" she shook her shoulder to show off her belt, Roman smiled at her" I know Sammy you won last night, welcome to the WWE,".

" Thanks, I belong here and I'll have this title in my hand always," Roman pursed his lips nodding" Sure if you're good enough you'll keep it," Sammy pouted but gave him a tough look" I'm the best here, And it's obvious," Roman raised an eyebrow looking at the snobbish girl" You just reminded me in some one girl,".

" And he is?" she placed her hand on her hip waiting for the answer" It's someone just like you cocky, snobbish and arrogant, it's the WWE champion guess you know him," Sammy smiled in known that he was talking about, it's Seth Rollins the man, she was obsessed about that guy but she didn't get the chance to meet him yet.

" Well thanks for that," she patted him on the chest" He is the greatest champion this company ever crowned," Roman chuckled" Wow greatest? I don't think," Sammy squinted at him" Guess you're just jealous of The Man Reigns," Roman shook his head" Go calibrate your victory little girl,".

" Am not a little girl I'm the Divas champion in case you forgot," Roman rolled his eyes sitting on the box next to him" Go Champ!" Roman said looking down, Sammy puffed" I should go and calibrate with the champions not wasting my time with you," she walked away hugging her title, Seth Rollins she was thinking about him and she wanted to find him.

She saw some Divas and Superstars walking backstage but Seth wasn't with them, she walked toward some superstars to ask about The Man" Hi guys! anyone of you saw Seth?" the superstars looked at her up and down and Sheamus answered" Yeah I saw him, he is in that room," Sammy looked at the room Sheamus was pointing at giving the pale man a smile" Thanks,".

Sammy stopped in front of Seth's room taking a deep breath, she love that man so much but she didn't talk to him since she stepped in the company" Okay Sam you love him and you want to see him," she told herself before knocking on the door" Come in!" that fucking voice she adore it, a huge smile formed on her lips as she opened the door, Seth saw her and smiled.

" The Champ come in," he said licking his lips" Hi Seth!" her heart start to beat faster at the sight of shirtless Seth Rollins, his hair was dripping water and his body was glistening and fuck his hairy chest and the freaking water drops on it, her eyes traveled down to his crotch and she gasped feeling wet at the sight of the outline of Seth's cock pressing against the leather tight pants.

Seth smirked when he saw her looking at him like that cause he likes her" Have a seat," Sammy flinched looking at him, she walked toward the couch sitting next to him" Seth you're my favorite superstar," Seth smirked looking at her his eyes focused on her breasts licking his lips" You're really the man," Seth was happy cause the girl looked like sge likes him.

" Thanks, you're our Divas champion now, this belt look great on you," he brushed his fingers on the belt making sure to touch her boob with his fingertips, Sammy closed her eyes" You should calibrate your victory tonight," Sammy looked at him with a smile" I want to but all of them are losers and I should calibrate with a great people," Seth smirked" You're right, how about us calibrating, since we're champions?".

" Great I'd love to calibrate with The Man, The Champ," she said patting him on his knee" Good let's start then," Seth said thinking about having this pretty girl on her knees, he got up walking toward the door and locking it, Sammy saw him but she didn't say anything cause if anything was about to happen she'll let it be, she loves Seth and she'll be happy if he wanted to do anything with her.

Seth sat next to her so close" So what we gonna do now?" she asked Seth brushed her hair off her shoulder" How about having fun?" Sammy looked at him smiling" Awesome!" Seth watched her face closely, her tan skin and brown eyes were so fucking nice, her blonde and black hair and her lips, he cupped her face, she looked at him with a smile leaning forward and kissing his lips deeply.

The kiss was slow at first but then it turned to a hungry needy kiss, Sammy moaned feeling Seth's tongue against her lips, she immediately opened her mouth and let him explore her mouth, Seth grunted tasting the Divas champion as she straddled his lap sucking on his mouth wildly, Seth cupped her ass cheeks squeezing and rubbing, his cock was hard hearing her slutty moans and he broke the kiss breathlessly.

" Wanna get on your knees for the man?" Sammy moaned licking his lips" Fuck yeah," she got on her knees in front of him waiting for what he is going to give her, Seth got up pulling his leather pants down along with his underwear revealing his hard cock, he start to stoke himself slowly grunting" Take your t-shirt off," he said and she did so pulling off her t-shirt to stay in her white bra, Seth grabbed her by the hair shoving his cock in her mouth.

Sammy moaned around it sucking hungrily, she was sucking him nice and slow twirling her tongue around his shaft, Seth groaned throwing his head back, she took him all the way down her throat gagging at first, Seth grunted moving his hips slowly back and forth fucking her face, she moaned cupping his balls and massaging them in her palm, Seth start to move his hips faster enjoying the wet gags her throat was making" Fuck Sammy..so good," he moaned holding her head in place and fucking her mouth rapidly.

Sammy's underwear was soaked and she can feel it, her lips were dripping as she squeezed Seth balls moaning around his dick" Fuck...umm.." he groaned reaching his hands and unhooking her bra, he then slowly pulled his cock out of her mouth caressing her cheek" Take that pants off baby," he said pulling the straps of her bra down tossing the bra aside, he groaned grabbing a handful of her boobes squeezing and massaging them, she whined pushing her chest against his palms wanting that massage.

" Fuck..Seth I've been dreaming about this...ah!" Seth smirked pinching her nipples and releasing them, she got up pulling her pants off and taking Seth's mouth in hers moaning loudly, Seth hands found her boobes again moving down to touch her stomach down to her wet pussy massaging her lips with his fingers and rubbing her clit with his thumb, Sammy broke the kiss to cry out in pleasure" Ahhh...Fuck Seth I'm gonna cum..amm," Seth thrusts his index in her silk opening.

Sammy moaned digging her nails in his shoulders resting her face against his sweaty hairy chest" Seth I'm cumming! ahhh shit.." Sammy came coating Seth index with her sweet juices, Seth grunted feeling her juices sully his palm, Sammy felt her knees weakening and she fell but Seth held her kissing all over her face" We just started the calibration champ!" he groaned lying her on the couch.

" Wanna have that dick between your lips Sam?" Sammy got on her elbows watching Seth pleasure himself" Please..I want it!" Seth kissed her lips toward her cheek down to her neck biting on it hard to leave The Man's mark, his lips traveled to her boobes and he smirked flicking his tongue against her nipple making it hardening" Ahhh fuck... Seth fuck me please, " she moaned loudly as Seth.. bite on her nipple tugging it between his lips.

He got on his knees opening her legs wide and rubbing her clit with his fingers, she ached her back crying in pleasure, Seth smirked watching her fidget underneath his touch" Seth...please Fuck me.." Seth smiled at the request pinching the base of his cock and rubbing it against her wet folds, she start to move her hips against him trying to slide him in" Please!" she said rubbing her clit" Say you want it Sam!" Seth said rubbing his leaking cock against her hot opening.

" Seth you're... the man please Fuck me.. I want it please!" Seth smirked shoving his cock in without warning, Sammy cried at the burning pain arching her back, Seth eased her down thrusting his hips slowly" Ahhh..yeah baby," he groaned quickening his hips " Umm..that's it faster... Seth please!" Seth grunted moving his hips faster, Sammy cupped her breasts crying in pleasure as the man shook her body" Fuck I'm so close.. champ.." she moaned rubbing her clit.

Seth moved his hips in blurredly hitting her spot over and over again, she start to rub herself faster and faster" Seth I'm cumming..offf..fuck!" she cried out shooting her cum all over Seth's cock, Seth grunted at the feel of her juices spilling over his leaking shaft, he velvet muscles hugging his dick extra tight bringing him closer and driving him insane" I'm cumming champ...shit..uhh" Seth howled throwing his head back and releasing his load inside of the Divas champion, he start to pant falling on top of her kissing her lips.

When they caught their breath they looked in each other eyes for a moment until Sammy spoke up" Best calibration with the man!" Seth smiled" You're too good Sam" she kissed his lips" We are champions Seth we should always be like this right?" Seth grinned" It's my pleasure,".

x

A/N: This One-Shot was requested by Samo Rolly she asked for it and I hope she'll like it^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Sammy stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body, she walked toward her bag taking her clothes ready to go to the hotel.

She wore her tight jeans and her bra then slide on her tight gray sleeveless t-shirt with the golden SR on the chest, she asked the designer for a tight one and no one can say no to her, she combed her wet two toned hair and dry it with the hair dryer then pulled it in a high ponytail with some hair on her face, she didn't put makeup cause she's now going to the hotel and originally she don't like to put on make up.

Sammy picked up her title and bag walking out of the locker room with a smile, she still doesn't believe that she's now living her dream and also holding the precious title in her hands, she looked down at the title as she made her way out of the arena but she bombed in Charlotte.

" Hey girl!" she said and Sammy smiled at her" Hey boy!" she replied, the taller woman wasn't happy at Sammy words" You think you can put me aside and take the title like that?" She said angrily stepping closer to Sammy, Sammy didn't move she just smiled.

" Well actually I told myself that the tall isn't that smart and you proofed me right, cause in case you didn't know I did exactly what you said about beating you for the title and pushing you aside," Sammy arrogantly replied upsetting the blonde girl more.

" Excuse me I should go, we can talk later when I have time," Sammy walked away from Charlotte not because she was scared of her but she don't want anything to do with her.

Sammy walked out of the arena looking for a cab but she didn't find, she looked down at her phone and it was 11:30, she smiled at the background photo that she took from Instagram from Seth's page, yeah it was a photo of Seth with his hair up in high bun, she remembered what happened earlier and a huge smile appeared on her red lips.

She walked across the street and suddenly one of the rental cars that belongs to the WWE stopped in front of her, she tripped over her high heels but she catch herself from falling.

Sammy look up angrily but her brown eyes immediately softened when her eyes met Seth's who got out of the car and walked toward her wearing tight jeans and his black like brown t-shirt with his hair up in a high bun, she smiled staring at him with heart eyes" Hi Sam I thought that you may need a ride," he looked at her t-shirt and smiled" My t-shirt look fabulous on you by the way," he said and Sammy blushed not knowing what to say.

" I thought you left with Randy," she uttered staring at his lips, Seth smiled and took the bag from her and walked toward the car" Let's go it's already late and we have a flight tomorrow," he said and Sammy followed him getting in the passenger seat and placing the Divas title in the backseat next to Seth's.

" You want to grab something on the way?" Seth asked and Sammy shook her head" I just want to sleep," she closed his eyes and lied back.

Seth smiled" Okay," he started the car driving them to the hotel" You were waiting for me?" Sammy opened her eyes looking at the beautiful man next her, Seth turned to her" You actually deserve a ride after what you gave me in the locker room champ," he winked at her.

Sammy felt her heart flutter at the words, did that mean something? She was so excited but she wouldn't show that to him" You deserve it too cause you are the man," Sammy replied and Seth looked at her with serious look" I want to put the masks aside Sammy," he commented but she didn't get what he meant" What you mean Seth?" she asked with wonder look, Seth smiled softly" You'll find out Sammy," he said pulling in the parking lot.

" Give me your phone!" he said and Sammy didn't hear him, he waved in front of her face and she looked at him" Did you say something?" Sammy asked and Seth placed his hand on her thigh and she immediately closed her eyes trying to hold back the whimper, he was looking for her phone" Your phone!" he said and Sammy with shaky hand took it from her pocket and handed it to him.

Seth saved his number in her phone and took her's" Who are you sleeping with?" she asked and Seth smiled" No one would you join?" Sammy puffed" I mean who's your roomate!" she said and he leaned forward close enough to make her feel his hot breath.

" I should punish you cause you forgot that I'm the champ, I have my own room, do you want to share it with me Sammy?" Seth said" I'm the Divas champion I don't share with anyone but champions," she said confidently.

Seth laughed loudly" Yeah yeah I know that, that's why I invited you to my room, I want to show you something," he said the last words tenderly moving away and out of the car.

" Wait! Do you think it would be a problem if we stayed together, I mean in the same room?" Sammy got out with her bag, Rollins title and hers, Seth looked at her" No we're coworkers hanging out together," he took the bag from her smiling, Sammy blushed following him into the hotel toward the reception desk.

" Hi I'm Seth Rollins WWE employee and I want my room," he said to the reception male then turned to Sammy winking to her.

The male smiled looking at his computer for moment then look up" VIP suite number 200 for you Mr Rollins," he gave him the key smiling" Thanks, i want you to cancel Sammy's room cause she'll be with me," he said and the man nodded.

Sammy stared at him as he walked toward the elevator with a smile, Sammy was happy that she'll sleep with Seth, the two got into the elevator and pressed the button to the 30d floor, Seth looked at her and he know that he was making her nervous, Sammy on the other hand was nervous she can't fight herself she want Seth closer to her she want his hands all over her body.

The elevator stopped and the two walked out toward the suite without any word, Seth opened the door for Sammy who stepped in and placing the titles on the bed and turning to Seth, she untied her hair and shook her head to make it fall over her face and she kicked her high heels off looking at Seth who was clearly confused by her actions.

Sammy looked up innocently with a small smile showing her cute dimple grabbing the hem of her gray t-shirt and start to pull it off keeping only her red bra as she sat on the bed, Seth smiled feeling his dick hardening in his tight jeans making him uncomfortable, he licked his lips enjoying the show before him and started with his own clothes taking off his black like brown t-shirt throwing it on the floor then start unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping it before pulling it down and keeping only his tight briefs.

He walked toward the bed and Sammy parted her legs for Seth who immediately crawled in between them, he pushed Sammy to lie back" I thought you're tired and want to sleep," Sammy whined" I'll never be tired for you," she commented licking her lips, Seth smiled.

" Are you in for another round baby girl?" He said making her wet and breaking her skin out in goosebumps, she nodded with glitter in her brown eyes.

" Great," he nuzzled in her neck kissing and nipping at her soft caramel skin making her mewled in pleasure as his hands moved to her sides up to under her armpits just enjoying the touch while she fidgeting and struggling underneath him" Uh...Seth!" she breathlessly moaned her hands slipped in his two toned hair pulling the elastic out and letting it fall over his face tickling her boobs.

He moved up looking deep in her eyes before leaning down and licking her pink lips, Sammy pulled him down for a hard kiss allowing Seth to shove his tongue into her mouth moaning as his hands running along Sammy's nude abdomen down to unbutton her jeans, Sammy moaned moving her hands up and down rubbing Seth's back as he slide his hands into her underwear touching her wet folds.

He broke the kiss both panting" You're already wet for me baby girl," he moved his finger inside of her making her buck her hips wanting him deeper, he pulled away making her whine in protest at the lose, he pulled her jeans and underwear off then topping her small body looking down at her with lust in his brown eyes.

" Uh I w..want y..you," she moaned pulling him down for another kiss, their lips moved together passionately again as Seth hungrily devoured her lips using his teeth to bite on Sammy's bottom lip earning a low moans from his girl.

He slide his hands under her back unhooking her bra and removing them, he pulled out of the kiss" Want you to ride me baby girl," he told her and she felt herself getting wetter at the words.

Her heart began to skip beats as she stared at her beloved lying on his back gesturing for her to come to him, she almost ran on top of him straddling his thighs and sitting down, she yelped when the hard cock rested between her drenched lips, she start to rock her hips back and forth enjoying the friction" Ah..ah..yeah!" she moaned biting her lower lip just the simple friction made her close but she wants him inside of her.

Sammy moved down taking him in her mouth" Good girl know what to do," he groaned rocking his hips to go further making her gag, she looked up at him " Uh Sam you're really good," he grabbed her by the hair fucking her mouth rapidly, just the bliss look on the female face made him want to cum in her mouth, he pulled her up kissing her glossy lips pulling out with wet pop" Ride me now with your tight pussy," he demanded making her moan with lust.

Sammy got on her knees and straddled his hips holding his hard shaft and stroking him a few times before slowly sitting on it and moaning at the feel of him stretching her walls" Uh um..uh!" she was in pain and pleasure cause this is only her second time having sex and she was happy that both times were with Rollins.

" Yeah..slowly baby uh.. yeah!" he groaned cupping her boobs and squezzing them hard making Sammy threw her head back moaning in pleasure" Uh..Seth so big umm!" she rolled her hips in figure eight.

" Uh..yeah m..move and you'll feel good champ come on I'll help you," he moved his hands from her boobs to her hips helping her to move up and down slowly bouncing on his cock" Yeah baby come on.. move faster come on..ah!" he start thrusting up while she bounced down matching his movement.

" Uh Seth I'm close umm!" she moaned pinching her nipples, Seth moved one of his hands and start to rub her wet folds trying to make her cum first" Uh..close Seth so close!" she grabbed Seth's hand on her hip and place it on her boob" Umm..fondle them and pinch me hard uh!" she placed her hands on his chest and start moving faster and faster.

" Uh.." she screamed when he hit her sweet spot, he grabbed her bouncing boobs in his hands squeezing them" C'mon e... cum for me Sam come on baby!" he pinched her nipples then pulled her down for a lip lock" UH SETH!" she screamed cumming hard on Seth's cock" Uh..good baby girl!" she fell on top of him panting.

He rubbed her soft back then laid her on the bed and start thrusting inside of her fast and hard, he grab her boobs sucking on her nipple then moved to her neck kissing her, Sammy grabbed his face kissing him passionately making sweet sounds bringing Seth to his orgasm after a few thrusts he was there" Uh Sammy!" he groaned shooting his load inside of her tight walls breathing sharply.

He collapsed on her chest smiling as she played with his hair yawning" Uh..you're awesome Sam!" he looked up and saw her smiling tiredly, he pulled out of her making her wince lying next to her, she lied on his chest and threw her leg on top of his nuzzling in his neck" I love being around you champ," she mumbled against his neck, Seth smiled" Me too baby," he kissed her neck" You don't want to shower?" he asked" So t..ired"she muttered falling a sleep.

Seth smiled to himself wrapping his arms around her, he didn't know why but he like this new girl and he felt like he'll enjoy the time with her and why not she was so beautiful, lovely, sexy and arrogant just like him, he told himself that he'll try his best to keep her close and invade her personal space to find everything inside this beautiful young girl he still want to enjoy this 20 years girl.

x

A/N: Hi guys and I'm so so so sorry for the errors in chapter two I was out of time and I didn't have the time to proofread them hope you can forgive me=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	3. Chapter 3

Seth opened his eyes feeling the warmness beside him, he turned to his side grabbing Sammy's leg that was above his own rubbing on it up and down smiling at the younger girl, he stared at her beautiful young face, her thick eyelashes, her caramel skin and her pretty lips.

He smiled leaning forward and kissing her lips while she was asleep" Sammy it's time to get up," he whispered kissing her lips again" Come on champ," he added with another kiss, Sammy moaned at the feel of Seth's soft lips kissing hers" Sam!" his hand moved from her thigh up to her ass.

Sammy moaned and start to fidget underneath the matters" Seth!" she whispered before opening her eyes and closing them again" Open your eyes baby girl," his hand moved to her inner thigh moving toward her folds rubbing her tenderly.

" Uh..Seth.." she moaned shifting on her back, Seth parted her legs and got in between them and start rubbing her clit with his thumb" You love that baby girl?" He teased her bud, Sammy arched her hips moaning" Ah..yeah Seth I love you.." she moaned grabbing the pillow under her head hard making her knuckles turn white.

" Nice pussy Sammy," he leaned down flicking his tongue at her pussy licking her already drenched folds from up moving down to her hole groaning at the taste of her sweet juice" So sweet.." he said thrusting his tongue inside her tight walls groaning.

Sammy arched her hips moaning loudly at the warmth of his breath against her sensitive area" Seth uh.." she breathlessly said pushing her hips lower to get more of that sinful tongue inside of her and it did work, Seth pushed his tongue further into her" Uh..Seth..umm I'm..I'm cumming," she pants shaking her head from side to side.

Seth pulled away rubbing her clit to bring Sammy to her release" Cum for me baby girl," he pressed his fingers hard" Uh fuck..Seth!" Sammy arched her back as her cum splattered all ove Seth chest ,abs, pelvis and hand, he lifted his hand up to his mouth lapping on her juice while he looking down at his girl panting and trying to catch her breath, he put his hands on either side of her under her armpits.

" You loved it Sam?" he smiled looking down at her, Sammy looked deep in his eyes before she grabbed him by his face pulling him into a deep, passionate and bruised kiss, Seth rough lips pressed hard against her own as the sweat covered her body, their eyes slides shut and Sammy's mouth opened allowing Seth to dominate her. One of her hands slid up from Seth's face down to grab at his hard bicep and her other hand curled through the older man's dark brown hair.

She moaned and whined in his mouth trying to pull Seth's face impossibly close to her own, their mouths morphing into one another. She shifted her hips down when she felt Seth's cock start to grow against her drenching pussy. Seth swallowed her whines as he began rocking his hips forward to slide between her wet lips not getting enough of her sweet lips, she opened her mouth to suck Seth's tongue hard whining desperately.

Seth pulled back from their intense kiss and moved out of the bed making Sammy whine in protest, Seth laughed at her" We need to get ready for our flight baby girl," he start digging in his back looking for his towel, Sammy threw her head back whining like a baby to non-stop trying to get The Man's attention, she moved her hand down to her breasts squeezing them together moaning as her hand moved down to her lips rubbing her pussy, she bite on her lower lip whining.

Seth felt himself getting hard by the background moans, and felt like he wants to please her, he got up smiling" You won't take the no as an answer, you remind me in myself," he folded his arms against his chest looking at her, his hard cock was pointing at her as she whine and arch her back expertly knowing exactly what she's doing to him" Uh..if you um don't help me uh..I'll d..do it myself uh.." Sammy kept on working herself.

Seth ran his hand through his hair sighing" Okay take those fingers out I'll do it," he walked toward the bed and saw the delightful look on her face, he grabbed her wrist pulling her small fingers away from her pussy and shoving them in his mouth, Sammy moaned at the sight fidgeting at his touch, he pulled her fingers out leaning forward to kiss her pink lips.

Sammy lips parted instantly and Seth plunged his tongue as far as he could inside of Sammy's warm mouth. He placed his hands on her hips slowly lifting her up in his arms, Sammy wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, she moaned feeling so turned on as Seth's hard cock rub between her ass cheeks, both groaning in each other mouths while their tongues curled and rolled together. She felt Seth hands grabbing at her ass cheeks, squeezing them while the passionate kiss continued.

Seth broke the kiss with a wide grin" You may regret your wish Sammy!" Seth said and Sammy let out a light laugh" Trust me Seth I won't regret anything with you," she said with emotion in her tone, Seth slapped her ass making her yelp and moan" I'll treat you good Sam," he walked toward the bathroom" I don't expect less," she teased as Seth turned on the shower.

Sammy slide out of his grip moving down between Seth legs" I'll give the suck of your life!" she said looking at him as she grabbed his hard cock stroking him, he cupped her face looking down at her beautiful face while she worked on his cock expertly moaning when the precum oozed from the head.

" Uh yeah.. amazing cock just for me umm.." she licked the head moaning, Seth gathered her two toned hair grabbing the base of his cock" Fuck my mouth hard," she demanded placing her hands on his thighs.

Seth smirked" You got it," he pushed his cock in her mouth making her gag around it and that made Rollins growl as he looked down at her, Sammy was trying to keep her ass sticking out, teasing him more and more. He fisted her hair tighter pushing his long cock deeper, Sammy let out a slutty moans" Uh..yeah baby girl that's..good," he thrusts in her mouth.

" You take it like a good whore uh..my whore.." he mused, his hand gripping at her hair harder as Sammy start to suck voraciously, her hands resting on Seth thighs for leverage as she started to bob back and forth enthusiastically.

" Mm.. fuck, you're a tease Sam uh..you know that?" Rollins grunted as his girl hummed around his dick in response, his other hand that was on the base of his cock joined the other one holding Sammy's head. He gasped softly as the Divas champion took his cock fully in and swallowed around it till she reached his balls moaning loudly around him trying to show him that she adores his cock and it worked.

" Oh sh-it.. you love my cock?" he pulled his cock out waving it in her face, Sammy whined chasing his cock and purring like a cat so he shoved it back into her mouth" Th-that's right, you love it and you can't live without it, keep sucking that fucking dick. Get it n..nice and ready for your tight pussy...uh.." Seth groaned out in between pants as he felt her start humming around his throbbing length, the heat already rising up in his gut as he start fucking her mouth roughly.

"Just like that.. I bet you want to swallow my cum.." he purred, hearing Sammy's half-whimper and feeling the sucking get harder and harder and she start moving her mouth faster and faster bobbing her head up and down, he looked down at her bouncing breasts and reached his hand grabbing one and squezzing hard and she moaned louder around his cock playing in her other breast .

She wants him to cum in her mouth cause she was so close and her pussy is already drenching and dripping on the bathroom floor but The Man had incredible self-control. He groaned giving one hard thrust into her mouth before gripping her hair again and pulling her face away from his hardness.

Seth felt her sucking until he pulled fully out, He looked down at her and saw some hair strands covering her face. Sammy looked at him through her messy hair with lustful eyes licking her lips cleaning off his precum from them and moaning loudly.

" Fuck.." he grunted quietly and put his hands under her arms lifting her up easily and pinning her against the wall, his lips smashing into hers hard. His hands traveled up Sammy's soft thighs and around to her ass, squeezing at the hard flesh and feeling the muscles flex, she pushed her ass against his palms whining loudly, Seth smiled into the kiss pulling out

" Tell me what you want baby girl?" He saw how desperate she was but he couldn't stop himself he wanted to play in her and wanted her to ask for it, no to beg for it, she blushed and Rollins smirked, squeezing her ass harder and kissing her neck, sucking a dark mark on the slightly tan skin. He love to leave his mark on her skin cause she was his, the Divas champion Sammy was completely his.

Sammy whined again as Seth lightly bit down on the fresh bruise neck to darken the love mark" Uh..please.." she breathed out her hips rolling against Seth's with more need, Seth looked up" Please what Sam?" he insisted, smirking at the way she was moaning his name loudly.

" Fuck.. please Seth! please fuck me against this wall," she whined trying to hold on, Rollins hummed in thought of what she said" Uh.. hard fuck me hard uh.. make me yours, Seth please I'm yours," her hands moved to his strong back trying to hold on pleading for him to fuck her.

Seth groaned out, giving her another teeth-shattering kiss as he tightened his grip on the small frame in his arms, He felt her grind against him wanting any friction with him as Seth pressed her firmly against the wall he felt her shiver in anticipation as he lined up" Um uh..Seth.." he heard the sweet moans as soon as his cock breached her pussy; he pushed in slowly, torturing both of them.

" Uh..deeper...uh please Seth.." Seth felt flatter at how desperate she was for his cock so he gave her what she want pushing inside of her completely, Sammy screamed in pain clawing at his back at the feel of him stretching her" Uh god..baby uh..please m-move...please.." she pleaded making Seth chuckle.

" You're desperate for The Man's cock right Sam?" he pulled out only to slam back in and start a harsh pace inside of her" Ah..fuck yes uh yes..fuck me hard uh..please Seth umm..uh!".

He grabbed her thighs and buried his face in her sweaty neck kissing and nipping at the mark he made earlier grunting at her smell, Sammy dug her feet into his back in attempts to get him in deeper. He let out a harsh breath as he angled his hips upward and managed to hit her spot that made Sammy scream loud and start purr in his ear.

" Uh..Seth I love you...don't stop...please...harder..umm.." Seth looked up at her and saw the bliss look on her face and the 'I love you' made him move faster and faster making her boobs bounce up and down with every thrust, her grabbed her hand and place it on her boob squeezing it with her" C'mon baby girl cum on my cock!" he kissed her neck up to her cheek, he felt her clench around him.

" Mm.. you like that baby huh?" Seth moaned out" Uh..uh..umm.." Sammy loaned as their lovemaking became more frantic, both of them at that edge, feeling sweet release come so close.

He felt her shake in his arms and her nails dig into his back scratching his skin, hers and Seth's hand squeezing her breasts, Seth felt her walls spasm swallowing his cock as she start to fidget and arch in his arms and with one last harsh thrust.

" Seth uh.." Sammy cum shot out on Seth's pelvis and running down his thighs, The man let out a loud whimper at the feel of her pussy walls hugging his member harder while she panted out on his shoulder" Uh..Sammy!" he came after her, both of them moaning and gasping for breath.

Seth's lips found Sammy's yet again, kissing her possessively but softer than last time, his large hands rubbing up her sides soothingly after the way he worked her minutes ago. Sammy pulled back from the kiss, panting softly, her head feeling dizzy as he tried to control her breathing.

Seth stared at her smirking a bit, slowly pulling her legs down from around him keeping his arms around her weightless body, he looked down and smiled when he saw his come running down Sammy's inner thigh, reaching out to swipe some on his index finger.

The sight made Sammy shiver as the dark brown eyes looked at him, Seth's finger lingering close to her mouth, Sammy smiled looking in his eyes before she suck it into her mouth and moaned quietly, her eyes closing blissfully as her tongue swirled around Seth's long digit.

He stared at her enjoying the sight cause it really was much too hot to witness. He felt her let him go" I guess we need to take a shower before we miss our flight," she said gathering her two toned her up in a high ponytail as she walked away from him, he smirked looking at her nude body as she stepped into the tub moaning at the feel of the warm water, this girl will drive him insane everything about her make him want more and more of her, he can't get enough he love to be around her and he's totally falling for this Sammy girl and he's falling so damn hard.

He walked toward the tub" You want me to join?" He asked and Sammy held the washcloth" As long as you're helping," she winked, Seth smiled taking the washcloth and sitting behind her in the tub, she turned around giving him a peck on the lips" I love you," she said turning around, Seth eyes widened at he cause he couldn't believe what he heard.

" What!".

x

A/N: Well this is another smutty chapter, hope you enjoyed she said 'I love you' what you think?

A small comment would be great=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	4. Chapter 4

Sammy got out of the bathtub walking naked toward her suitcase, Seth followed her with a wondering look on his face 'she love him' how he suppose to act about this, Sammy said that and he is so confused, completely, and walked out on him like she was saying something usual, he walked out and saw her putting on her bra so he walked behind her and hooked them for her and walked toward his bag.

Sammy smiled and pulled on her cutoff tight jeans and grabbed her favorite gray t-shirt of course one of Seth's that covered up her navel, she brushed her hair and pulled it in a high ponytail then grabbed her make-up bag and walked toward the bathroom and start to put small touches of make-up some foundation an eyeliner and mascara and red lipstick.

Seth entered the bathroom and smiled looking at Sammy sticking her ass while she lean against the sink, he walked behind her and cupped her ass cheeks in his palms" Such a teaser," he whispered to her and she start to push her ass against his hands, she looked at him in the mirror with a cute smile, he kissed her neck.

" I can't get enough of you," he muttered placing his hands on her hips turning her around, Sammy laughed wrapping her arms around his neck" We'll miss Wrestlemania," she muttered before the older man captured her mouth kissing her firmly on the lips. One hand of hers cupped Seth's face as he deepened the kiss.

He was still worked up from their hot sex in the bathroom moments ago, her hand moved to his clothed cock stroking his dick lazily as he sucked on her tongue and she start to let her beautiful sexy moans against his lips. He pulled away and smiling at his girl and saw how desperate she was for him, the lust was abviouse in her brown eyes as she stared at him with parted lips.

" You're right Sam let's hit the road," he said stepping away living her to fix her lipstick.

x

Sammy stepped out of the bathroom wearing black dress with her two toned hair down covering her shoulders, her dress was tight above her knees it was V cut showing her plump boobs with straps holding her breasts, she put on her black high heels and start to do her make-up.

Sammy didn't see Seth since Wrestlemania practice and now it's time for the hall of fame induction and probably now Seth is getting ready as well and now it's time for them to take their seats, Sammy walked out of the locker room and walked toward the hall scanning around trying to find her man between all the old and new superstars and thier families but find nothing, Sammy sighed sitting down still scanning the hall with her brown eyes.

She felt someone sitting next to her so she turned to the side and saw no one other than Dean Ambrose" Hi Sam, of course you're looking for him, aren't ya?" he said and Sammy looked him up and down.

" I don't think it's one of your business, I guess you should care about you look," she said looking away, Dean pursed his lips looking down at his clothes" Maybe you should help me with that, I see how good you're looking," he commented eyeing her breasts.

Sammy smiled and got up" I rather sit next to the Wyatts than next to you!" she said about to walk when Dean grabbed her wrist" But they'll rip your boobs but me I'm just starin' at them," he winked and let go of her hand when he saw the look on her face as she walked away.

Sammy looked around still there's no trace of the champ and she can't call him cause she left her phone in the locker room" Where are you baby?" She muttered and the lights start to fade and Hunter and Vince showed on the stage talking about the greatness and how the legends helped to make the company be bigger and better, Sammy yawned already bored cause she miss Seth and the fact that he's not around her made her go crazy.

After inducting a few legends and giving them their rings Sammy couldn't take it anymore cause she was sweating and she needs some fresh air so she got up walking out of the hall toward the back of the stadium in a dark place there was a few bushs but it's away from everybody.

Sammy was breathing sharply thinking about Seth, she moved her hair away from her face, she really hate crowded places, her hands were still in her hair when suddenly felt pair of palms cupped her breasts from behind, she almost jumped but she know those palms really good so she relaxed immediately moaning when the palms start to massage her breasts.

" Going crazy already for me baby girl?" He whispered in her ear and Seth's voice made her smile, she's really addicted to that voice" Uh..Seth! Where have you been?..uh!" she placed her hands on top of his squezzing with him and moaning, he nuzzled in her neck kissing and nipping at the caramel flesh.

" I wanted to see what will happen to you if wasn't around but now I know that you can't live without me," he mumbled moving his kisses up to her ear" Tell me Sam you want your baby to fuck you here?" He whispered but Sam was lost in pleasure that she can't form the words" Y..yeah!" she manged.

Seth moved one of his hands down to lift her dress up so he can reach her pussy, he moved her panties to the side and silde one finger between her soaking lips making her go numb" You want it so badly I see," he rubbed her for moments looking around for a place they could use and the only place that catch his eyes was the big thick tree.

" I'll fuck you against this tree," he whispered pulling her behind the tree quickly start working on his suit shirt opening all the buttons then his hands moved to his slacks unbuckling them while Sammy watched his hard cock sprung out, she moaned and her lips parted at the sight of the hard leaking member in front of her.

Seth stared at her moaning, he felt so turned on so he pushed her hard against the tree pressing his body against hers hard his hands on her hips, he grabbed her hand placing it on his member and she took the hint stroking him slowly.

" I don't want to kiss you now cause I want you to wrap those beautiful lips around my cock, I want that lipstick to stain the base of my cock, you heard me Sammy?" He said in a low tempting voice.

Sammy got on her knees in front of his crotch immediately shoving his thick cock into her mouth moaning and sucking him hard like her life depends on it "Jesus Christ, that's it, right there!" Seth groans, head tilted back fingers curling into Sammy's hair pushing himself further in till her lips brushed against the base.

" Fuck Sam! Uh..don't stop!" He groaned eyes fluttering close as he felt Sammy moaning as her tongue curling around his cock, Seth began to thrust into her mouth. They weren't supposed to be doing this, not when all of the superstars witnessing the legends rewarded, Sammy's mouth felt so good on his throbbing dick at that moment Sammy and Seth just didn't care.

" God, Sam!" He muttered thrusting as Sammy digged her nails in his ass moaning loudly, she start to pop her head up and down his dick gagging herself, Seth eyes were wide open looking down with a smile when he saw the lipstick staining the base of his cock, he pulled her off his cock and pressed her against the tree attacking her lips with hot needy kiss.

Both moaning into each other mouths, Sammy whined when Rollins's hot and hard dick pressed into her stomach. He pressed her back hard against the tree but she only moaned happily at the feel of his hard chest pressed against her breasts. His tongue curled around hers as his fingers wandered over her shoulders down her arms and grabbed her hands pinning them in one hand above her head.

Seth broke away from her to look at the disappointment on her face" Ah..why you stopped baby?" she nearly whimpered.

" How bad you want me baby girl?" He teased caressing her cheek with his thumb, Sammy bite on her lips pushing her hips against his cock" Umm..so bad uh..please baby fuck me," she begged desperately, Seth grinned cause that's what he wanted, he wanted her to beg for it.

Seth moved his hands placing them on her shoulders above the straps of the dress and the bra lowering them down her arms licking his lips" You're mine Sammy aren't you?" He ran his finger over her soft skin, Sammy moaned" Um...all yours baby all..uh!" she moaned in respond as the dress start to slid off of her with Seth pulling it to the grass leaving Sammy with nothing but her red panties.

" Oh..so beautiful and hot!" he whispered hands moving down to around Sammy's small waist and her arms rested on his wide back bringing him in closer and her leg rested on his thigh" All mine!" he start kissing her neck moving down toward her breasts and start sucking on her already hard nipple making her shudder, he sucked on the hard bud pulling it with his teeth gently and sucking on it.

Sammy whined in pleasure at the small bite, Seth flicking his tongue over the now hard nipple while his hand rubbing slowly up and down her thigh, Sammy start to squirm, her body was on fair" Uh..Seth baby umm..ah!" she rubbed his back her panties so damp from how wet she was.

Seth released the nipple looking at her with the most teasing look, the look that made her tremble, his eyes were so fond and full of lust, fuck she love those eyes Sammy can't resist them cause she love him. She have been in love with him for many years and now he's in her arms and Sammy is not planing on saving any bit of him.

She doesn't know how to describe there relationship but They were beyond friends and were beyond lovers. They were something more, and she hoped it was the something more that would last for long and that means till she die.

" Uh..baby I love you..ah..." Sammy moaned and felt Seth pulling her tighter, his hand moving her panties to the side sliding his fingers and whined when he felt her juice covering his fingers, she was soaking and he felt so proud that he was the one making her feel like this, her moans in his ear and the way she was rolling her hips against his fingers made him absolutely enjoying her body reactions.

" Ah..please baby just do it uh..." she growled throwing her head back against the tree, he smirked pulling his fingers out and looking at her with his tongue out" Do what baby girl?" he asked innocently, she squirmed trying to get his finger into her" You know what baby..uh.." she purred at him, but he didn't quit the innocent act" No, I don't know what you want unless you tell me," he took her hair away from her face.

" Give it to me baby..please uhh...I want you inside me..umm..please," she demanded" Give it to me right now please!" She almost screamed from the desperation she was feeling.

" As you wish baby girl," he grinned again and pushing his fingers all the way into her as she threw her head back in pleasure screaming again loudly and shivering, he added another one pushing them the three digits forcefully into her and once again she screamed, her screams were loud and could be heard and that made him harder than ever.

" I'll fuck you hard Sam, you'll forget everything but my name baby," he grunted grabbing both of her legs and placed them around his waist, he wrapped his arms around her small body from under her armpits to protect her back from the hard tree, he pulled her panties to expose her dripping pussy and lined his cock up with her and without any warning he pushed into her quickly and powerfully.

" Oh God, Seth..uh!" she gasped breathlessly" Oh yeah baby..." she moaned, Seth was completely lost in the feeling of her walls surrounding his hard shaft and was lost in the sound of her moans and lost in the scent of her skin mixed with his own, he thrusts himself into her harder, Sammy was close but she didn't want to cum yet she wanted to make thier moment last longer.

With each thrust Seth grunted in Sammy's neck feeling himself getting closer and closer to his release while Sammy clawing at his hard pecs" Uh...baby...Seth...ah..." she moaned her nails were digging into his bare shoulders, but the pain made him so turned on.

This girl is his and his only and forever. She could do whatever she wished with him. he knew without a doubt that right at this moment when he saw the bliss look on her face that she just want him and him only, his body, his cock, his kisses everything he had so was he.

Burying his nose in her neck deeply inhaling her nice, seduced flowers scent. Her hair was hanging in front of her face and her neck, her skin was shining with sweat. He stuck out his tongue and licked away the drops from her neck.

Sammy moaned and grabbed his hair to move his face towards her own. He thought she wanted to kiss him, but instead she rested her forehead against his. Her eyes locked with his, the chemistry was so clear between them, both know what the other wants they kept staring at each others none of them could look away.

The more they looked at each other, the faster Seth moved into her faster making his girl moan louder and louder" Uh..you like it baby girl? Tell me," he asked watching her pulling at her two toned hair.

" Ah...god yeah...yeah...yes!"she moaned loudly her lips parted letting out silent scream. Rollins felt how her walls tightening around him so he kept thrusting into her roughly trying to hold his orgasm.

" You want to cum for me? I want you to cum hard so hard baby..eh.." he grunted moving his hand to pinch her nipples" Ah..um..Seth..." Sammy couldn't take it anymore so she grabbed his face kissing him harshly moaning in his mouth, her man taste made her release explode.

" Seth!" She screamed loudly panting against his lips" Ah..Sammy!" Seth let go of his release coating her tight walls with his cum.

Unable to stand anymore Seth legs give up and collapsed to the ground still buried inside Sammy. Both of them were breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths" D..do you think anyone has noticed us missing?" Sammy asked when she catch her breath.

" Probably," Seth smiled hugging her tightly in his lap" You think they heard us?" she asked making him laugh, he looked down" You care?" he asked, Sammy shrugged cupping his cheek pulling him down into soft passionate kiss, she couldn't believe that she left the hall of fame and had sex in public with her man it was too terrible to think of but she didn't care as long as Seth arms around her nothing really matter for her.

x

A/N: I just thought why not having some WM time, it's late right? Hope you enjoyed leave a small review and I will be soo happy thanks=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


End file.
